


Mistletoe

by earlgreyteawrites



Series: Klancemas [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, KEITH FIC, Kisses, M/M, Mistletoe, Vld keith - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, klance christmas, klance fic, klance fluff, lance fic, lance mcclain - Freeform, lance serrano - Freeform, soft, vld keith fic, vld klance - Freeform, vld klance fic, vld lance - Freeform, vld lance fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyteawrites/pseuds/earlgreyteawrites
Summary: Lance was feeling pretty blue at this point, he’d had mistletoe tucked into his pocket all night, hoping he could hold it over someone’s head, someone who would be willing to give him a little bit of love. Although, it wasn’t necessarily just anyone that he wanted that from. Ever since they’d gotten back to earth he’d had his family of course, but he’d began to realize how pathetic he was. Even now he felt stupid as he stared across the room, very aware of the mistletoe tucked inside of his suit pocket as he watched Keith playfully wrestle around with Adam to get some attention from his big brother.





	Mistletoe

    Lance had to admit, he wasn’t having the best night. All of the paladins were wandering around the Christmas party, totally unaware of his presence. There were tons of cute girls he’d tried to woo, but all of them laughed it off, assuming he was just being friendly, either that or they would part like the red sea to get away from him. Allura, now dancing with Romelle, was out of the question for talking, seeing as Lance didn’t want to interrupt their little romantic moment. Shiro was currently with Adam, kissing him tenderly on the couch. Hunk and Shay were catching up, both of them blushing and giggling (hopefully Hunk hadn’t gone overboard on the weird alien drink thing, seeing Lance hallucinated last time he drank too much of that stuff). Pidge hadn’t gone, seeing as she had wanted to spend the day before Christmas eve with her family, and now that night was falling, it was basically just the paladins and their dates.

    Lance was feeling pretty blue at this point, he’d had mistletoe tucked into his pocket all night, hoping he could hold it over someone’s head, someone who would be willing to give him a little bit of love. Although, it wasn’t necessarily just anyone that he wanted that from. Ever since they’d gotten back to earth he’d had his family of course, but he’d began to realize how pathetic he was. Even now he felt stupid as he stared across the room, very aware of the mistletoe tucked inside of his suit pocket as he watched Keith playfully wrestle around with Adam to get some attention from his big brother.

    Of course, Lance knew in the back of his head what he was really trying to do. He’d been flirting and waving around that mistletoe to distract himself from the real person he wanted to kiss. Recently he’d cared less about hiding his crush, instead trying to get Keith to notice, but he was literally the most oblivious person on the planet. That or Keith was trying to politely reject Lance’s advances. Either way the result wasn’t the best one he could get and ultimately only made himself feel worse and worse as he stared at the boy across the room.

    Keith was so perfect in Lance’s eyes, every little detail about him was so wonderful, so special. His fluffy, jet black hair, the color of  midnight and a texture so soft and silky Lance’s fingers felt like they were immersed in nothing. His eyes were deep purple, filled with the colors of a million violet and pink colored flowers, swirling with a mysterious and beautiful feeling. His lips were perfect and small, a little bit rosy from the punch he’d been drinking. And of course, even his scar was perfect. It was a small, sharp burn that ran from his shoulder to his ear, but it oddly made him look even more beautiful, almost like you could see the things he’d been through.

    All of these things occasionally made Lance wonder if he would ever be good enough for Keith, but his overwhelming affection towards Keith often made him forget even the most anxiety inducing things.

    Although, that wasn’t exactly true at the moment, seeing as he was still watching Keith from afar, alone in the corner with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He managed to tear his eyes away from Keith, watching as Allura was leaning in close, but neither of them seemed to have the courage to finish what needed to be done. Lance supposed if he couldn’t kiss someone, at least they could, walking over.

    “Hey lovebirds.” Lace said slyly, causing them both to blush. But before either of them could say anything, Lance dangled his mistletoe over their head, “You know, on earth if you walk under the mistletoe that only means one thing.” Allura seemed confused, tilting her head to the side. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” he spelled out, waving it around until her cheeks go pink and she turned back to Romelle, pressing her lips softly against hers. Lance grinned, satisfied with his work as they both giggled nervously. Then, after a couple more moments he decided to leave them alone, respecting their privacy the best he could, walking over to Hunk.

    He repeated the same action with him and shay, managing to pump him up enough to give Shay a gentle kiss on the cheek. This resulted quite a few more bashful giggles and laughter. If Lance couldn’t make himself happy, at least he could do it for others. And as he turned around to leave Hunk and Shay alone, his eyes caught Keith.

    Keith smiled at Lance, his eyes seeming brighter than normal. To Lance’s surprise, Keith began to walk over to him. Lance definitely wasn’t prepared for this, his heart flip flopping madly. He really hoped that Keith didn’t notice he’d been avoiding him all night.

    “Hey,” Keith said softly.

    “Hey,” Lance replied, only able to hear his heart beat and feel his hands tremble.

    “Where’d you get that mistletoe?” Keith asked, pointing to the plant in Lance’s hand.

    “Ah, I found some in the Garrison garden, I planted them a long time ago, so I figured it grew.” Lance shrugged, tucking the mistletoe back in his pocket.

    “Hmm.” Keith mumbled, taking a sip from his drink. There was a moment of silence between them, but it wasn’t necessarily awkward, it was just there. Lance calmed down a bit, assuming that Keith must’ve not noticed Lance’s odd behavior tonight.

    “…You’ve seemed a little blue, is there anything wrong?” Keith asked. So much for that thought, Lance’s heart was racing all over again.

    “I-I uh.” Lance stuttered pathetically, realizing he had no good excuse to answer Keith with, “…I just…” he tried to continue, his palms already getting sweatier by the second. “…I guess I sorta wish I had someone, you know, like Shiro and Adam and Hunk and Shay…” he forced out, already feeling a bit stupid for admitting it. His cheeks burned, probably making him look like a fool.

    “Is that why you were talking to all of those girls earlier?” he asked softly.

    “You noticed that?” Lance squeaked.

    “Well, it’s kind of obvious that if there are girls around you’re going to be flirting with them.” he shrugged.

    “I wasn’t flirting!” Lance sputtered, “I, I was just-”

    “Chatting them up?” Keith suggested, an eyebrow raised.

    “N-no! I-”

    “Wooing them? Exchanging numbers?”

    “N-no! I…I was…I was trying to get your attention.” he admitted, his cheeks burning by this point.

    Needless to say, Keith was surprised to hear this, especially since he had simply been teasing Lance, or at least he’d meant it to come off like that. He almost dropped his eggnog, his own heart beating faster.

    Lance could feel his whole body shivering as Keith’s expression shifted.

    “Why is that?” he asked, his voice making it clear he was a bit surprised.

    “U-uh.” Lance stuttered, “I guess, I…” Keith’s eyes got a little bigger as he waited, the grip on his mug tightening. “I guess I wanted to hang out with you tonight.” not a total lie, but a pathetic excuse.

    “You could’ve just come over.” Keith suggested, his own state continuing to remain flustered.

    “…I was nervous.” Lance said, rubbing his arm a little bit awkwardly. Keith smiled softly, placing his cup to the side. Lance found himself doing the same, his movements a little shaky and useless. It felt like he was confessing his feelings (which he sort of was) rather than having a simple conversation.

    For a moment there was silence. Keith came a little bit closer, close enough that Lance could easily reach out and brush his fingers across his cheek.

    “So, uh…why were you nervous?” Keith asked, his voice making it clear he was asking that question for a reason. Lance shrugged a little bit, his heart beating faster. He wasn’t sure whether to be terrified or ecstatic. He repeated over and over in his head please make this mean he likes me.

    “Well, you’re…” Lance trailed off.

    “I’m?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow. He was smiling a little sheepishly, which didn’t really fit the rest of his expression, but Lance thought it was adorable.

    “You’re different.” Lance mumbled, watching as Keith drew just the slightest bit closer.

    “How so?” he asked softly, his eyes getting bigger and ten times more beautiful than they usually were to Lance. Lance felt stupid, but…he was kind of losing his breath just looking at them.

    “Have your eyes always looked like that?” Lance asked, his voice breathier than he would’ve liked it.

    “Hmm, like what?” Keith asked, his voice so quiet Lance could barely hear it over the Christmas music. Lance felt Keith’s hand touch his side. It was barely a brush, but Lance realized they were back in the corner together, Keith pinning him there. It was exceptionally cute considering Keith was shorter than him and he looked rather enticing this way.

    “Big, and purple.” Lance replied, “They look like space just…flew into them.”

    “I get that a lot.”

    “Really?” Keith giggled a little bit, looking rather flustered,

    “No, I’m kidding.” he corrected, “…and, you really think they look like that?”

    “Yeah.” Lance admitted, his heart pounding his ears at this point.

    “…Do you want a closer look?”

    For a moment Keith could hardly believe what had suggested. It was so smooth, or, it would’ve been had they not both been blushy messes, both of them bashful…but the way he had looked up at Lance with his doe eyes and that sheepish smile was enough to render Lance totally helpless.

    “I’d like one.” Lance admitted, sticking his hand in his pocket. He pulled out he mistletoe, “May, uh, this work as payment?” he shook it gently over Keith’s head, who gawked just slightly. His cheeks went so rosy Lance almost thought it was unnatural. For a moment he was actually afraid he’d done something wrong, but as Lance dangled it above Keith just a little longer, he realized Keith’s shocked state meant nothing except for good things.

    “Of course.” Keith said breathlessly. Lance looked deep into Keith’s eyes, his chest feeling like it was blooming and bursting with all kinds of happiness.

    It took a moment of Lance dangling the mistletoe for him to gather enough courage to do what he was about to, but he finally managed to get that little burst he needed, leaning in. Keith leaned in slightly as well, seeming nervous but excited, just as Lance felt.

    Their lips met and all sorts of tingles coursed through Lance. He took Keith’s hand and intertwined their fingers, pressing his lips against Keith’s softly and as comfortably as he could. Keith was clearly struggling a little bit, bumping their noses and pulling back a couple times to try and adjust their position.

    “Is this why,” Keith pressed a little bit closer, “You were nervous?”

    “Yeah.” Lance mumbled, gently running his thumb along Keith’s bottom lip, “I uh…like you a lot.”

    “Me too.”

    They kissed a moment longer, the atmosphere of the room seeming to get brighter as they pressed ever so slightly closer, their lips moving around slowly and carefully, testing the waters just a little. But finally, Keith seemed to have reached his limit, so Lance pulled away, giving him some time to breathe.

    “…I got a great view.” Lance mumbled, “You’re eyes are so beautiful.”  Keith’s face burst with color, but he continued to smile sheepishly.

    “…Would you mind paying me a little more, I don’t think that was quite enough.” he said. Lance let out a giggle, smiling like an idiot.

    “You’re right, I think I was short.” he said, dipping back in for another kiss.


End file.
